Love Live Vampire School
by Aozora Straw
Summary: Kembalinya Kuran Kaname di Night Class mengejutkan semua murid terlebih para siswi. Lalu kedatangan dua murid baru di Day Class. Dan kabar tentang pernikahan Kiryuu Zero dan Kuran Yuuki. Semua begitu membingungkan untuk Kaname. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Love Live Vampire School**

**Crossover © Naruto with Vampire Knight**

**Story Written By Charlotte Helene d'Orleans**

**Genre © Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Vampict.**

**Rate © M**

**.**

**.**

**Summary © **_ Kembalinya Kuran Kaname di Night Class mengejutkan semua murid terlebih para siswi. Lalu kedatangan dua murid baru di Day Class. Dan kabar tentang pernikahan Zero dan Kuran Yuuki. Semua begitu membingungkan untuk Kaname._

**.**

**.**

**Warning : **GaJe, Abal, Alur kecepetan (maybe), Lemon/Lime, OOC, DLDR, RnR, Collab With **MerisaHanka**

"Watashi wa Uchiha Sakura desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu".

Semua mata memandang sosok gadis berambut permen kapas yang baru memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas. Setelah itu pandangan mereka teralihkan kembali dengan sosok di belakang gadis itu, sosok yang bisa membuat para siswi menjerit kegirangan.

"Uchiha Sasuke".

Tatapan kagum, sinis, penuh puja. Terlempar kearah pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura. Namun hanya di tanggapi dengan tatapan datar, sebenarnya yang menanggapi dengan tatapan datar hanya Sasuke. Terbukti dengan Sakura yang malah berkebalikan. Dia malah menanggapinya dengan senyuman manis.

"Baiklah Uchiha-san. Silahkan kalian mencari tempat duduk yang masih kosong". Ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yang berdiri di depan papan tulis. "Oh ya. Sebenarnya mereka hanya sementara di Day Class. Untuk lebih lanjut, kita menunggu keputusan kepala sekolah".

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan ke arah bangku yang paling belakang. Tak henti hentinya mendapat gangguan oleh siswa lain, mulai dari meminta nomer HP sampai meminta alamat rumah mereka. Namun ditanggapi dengan senyum manis ala Sakura dan mengatakan akan memberi nomer ponselnya nanti. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri menanggapinya dengan dingin, bahkan bisa di kategorikan acuh.

Dan selanjutnya suara guru menginstrupsi mereka semua untuk segera memulai pelajaran. Mereka semua dengan malas kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing masing dan mengikuti pelajara. Namun kelihatannya pandangan mereka masih terpaku pada sosok gadis cantik dan pemuda tampan yang berada di deretan paling belakang kelas mereka. Well, sebenarnya tidak masalah karena guru mereka sedang menerangkan di depan kelas. Jadi tak ada yang tau, ne?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepasang remaja tengah berlari di koridor sekolah. Namun bukan hanya mereka berdua yang lari, lebih tepatnya segerombolan murid mengejar mereka. Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati atas ketidak beruntungannya dengan Sakura. Dan lebih parahnya Sakura malah melambaikan tagan pada murid yang mengejar mereka. Sungguh benar benar tidak Uchiha sekali.

"Sakura. Kau harusnya berlari dari kejaran _zombie-zombie_ gila yang mengejar kita. Bukan malah **melambaikan tangan**.!". Ucap Sasuke yang memberi penekanan pada dua kata 'melambaikan tangan'. Jujur ia merasa tak sanggup jika harus berlari cepat dengan menyeret Sakura. Jika ia mengubah posisi dengan menggendong Sakura, mereka berdua akan tertangkap oleh para murid yang mengejar mereka.

"Uh, Onii-san tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu, mereka adalah teman-teman kita kan. Belajarlah untuk bersosialisasi dengan mereka, Onii-san!". Ucap Sakura dengan tidak elitenya. "Jangan hanya menganggap mereka sebagai makan—

"Hentikan ocehanmu itu Sakura. Kau seperti Kaa-san, sekarang gunakan kakimu dan berlari dari si.." Ucapan Sasuke terhenti ketika menyadari Sakura sudah menghilang dari pelukannya. Dan ini sudah berkali kali terjadi padanya. Ck, dasar imouto. Batinnya.

"Ck, kau selalu pergi saat aku berbicara panjang lebar". Ucap Sasuke menggerutu di tengah tengah berlarinya.

Sasuke melihat Sakura melambaikan tangan padanya, sebagai isyarat untuk dirinya segera masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah. Sasuke segera mempercepat larinya dan..

'_BRAAK'_

"Hhh..hah…hah.. Baka Imouto. Hhh.. lagi lagi kau meninggalkanku, dasar adik tidak punya sopan santun". Ucap Sasuke ketika dirinya sudah sampai di ruangan kepala sekolah. Tak lupa mengunci pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Are? Bukannya Nii-san menyuruhku menggunakan kaki kakiku untuk berlari. Well, bukan salahku jika aku lebih—".

"Ck, yare yare. Aku tak akan lupa jika sifat **bodohmu** dan kekuatanmu seperti Itachi-nii dan Kaa-san. Kecuali untuk sifat bodohmu itu tidak seperti Kaa-san". Ucap Sasuke sedikit memberi penekanan pada kata 'bodoh'.

"Ck, dasar es kutub tempat tinggal ayam kutub yang makan es batu".

"Kau merah jambu, gulali, pinky. Bahkan sudah dapat di pastikan pakaian dalammu juga **pink **eh?". Ucap Sasuke seraya melirik kearah Sakura dengan mata merah dan tiga tomoe miliknya.

"Kau, dasar es pantat ayam mesum tidak berperi kevampiran, mandi hanya sekali sehari, manja".

"Hei, aku tak terima dengan kata terakhir milikmu". Protes Sasuke tak terima dengan kata 'manja'.

"Jangan lupakan jika setiap malam kau selalu meminta Itachi nii-sama menemanimu tidur di kamarmu". Wajah Sasuke tiba-tiba … _BLUSH_…

"Ne? Wajamu itu sudah menunjukkan bahwa perkataanku benar, Onii-san". Ucap Sakura dengan tidak elitenya.

Kedua Uchiha tersebut sibuk melempar argument mereka masing masing, tanpa menghiraukan tatapan bingung serta sweatdrops dari tiga orang yang berada seruangan dengan mereka. Well, mereka bingung untuk memisahkan mereka berdua yang sedang saling melempar argumen.

"Hentikan Uchiha-san!". Ucap seorang pria paruh baya dengan satu mata miliknya yang ditutupi dengan sesuatu seperti kain namun tebal. Namun perkataannya sama sekali tak digubris oleh duo Uchiha tersebut yang masih asyik melempar argument mereka masing-masing.

"Hei~ Uchiha-san~. Jika kalian mau diam kami akan mengundang kalian berdua makan malam. Kalian yang cantik, manis, tampan mohon diam ya?". Ucap sosok pria yang mirip wanita yang di ketahui menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah.

Seketika mereka berdua terdiam sesaat setelah mendengar suara yang dianggap mereka berdua mengerikan.

'Aku tak menyangka jika kepala sekolah adalah seorang waria'. Batin mereka berdua.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya kalian tak perlu introgasi dari kami".

"Nani? Introgasi? Apa salah kami, kenapa harus sampai diintrogasi?". Tanya Sakura yang mendramastis sedangkan Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan melihat tingkah adiknya yang seperti kakaknya yang aneh.

"Karena kalian seorang vampire yang menyusup menjadi murid Day Class, seharusnya kalian berada di Night Class. Bukan di Day Dlass". Ucap sosok pemuda dengan pakaian seragam namun bewarna putih.

"Jadi kami salah masuk kelas?".

"Maksudmu?".

"Ku pikir aku dan baka imouto ku berada di Night Class. Pantas saja aku tak melihatmu eh? Kuran Kaname?". Ucap Sasuke dengan acuh. Padahal di hadapannya berdiri sosok vampire darah murni Jepang. Well, mungkin karena dia dan Sakura juga vampire darah murni tapi berasal dari Eropa.

'_JDUAAGH'_

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura langsung memukul Sasuke sampai membentur tembok di depannya dengan tidak elitenya. Sebenarnya Sakura hanya berniat menjitaknya saja, namun sepertinya kekuatannya berlebihan.

"Gomennasai Kaname-sama atas **ketidak sopanan** kakak saya yang paling menyebalkan". Ucap Sakura dengan penekanan pada kata 'ketidak sopanan' dan di sertai dengan lirikan tajam kearah kakaknya yang sedang menatapnya tak kalah sengit seolah mengatakan. 'kita-sedang-berhadapan-dengan-kaname-sama'. Namun hanya dibalas Sasuke dengan memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Tak apa. Tak perlu seformal itu, Sakura-chan?".

"Ehhh? Kenapa anda memanggil saya dengan suffix itu?".

"Karena kita adalah….

.

.

.

^^To Be Continued ^^

**A/N : **Maaf readers jika fict ini mengecewakan. Sebelumnya saya tidak memiliki _feel _untuk fict ini. Tapi karena tiba tiba saja **merisa hanka** mengusulkan ide ini. Akhirnya saya membuatnya dan memutuskan untuk collab dengannya. Well, karena saya sudah mengenalnya sejak SD, tentu tidak sulit bagi saya untuk membuatnya bersama di rumahnya (baca : saya memang kenal dekat dari SD karena satu kelas).

Gommenasai, minna-san saya masih pemula, ini fict collab pertama bisa dikatakan fict pertama saya juga… ^^ Maaf ya jika fict ini mengecewakan… Saya harap readers dapat memakluminya, mohon bimbingan dan sarannya juga ya... Arigatou gozaimasu..

Baiklah. Mohon Reviewnya ^^

**Charlotte Helene d'Orleans**

**& Merisa Hanka**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Live Vampire School**

**Crossover © Naruto with Vampire Knight**

**Story Written By Strawberry Tomato Cake**

**Genre © Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Vampict.**

**Rate © M**

**.**

**.**

**Summary © **_ Kembalinya Kuran Kaname di Night Class mengejutkan semua murid terlebih para siswi. Lalu kedatangan dua murid baru di Day Class. Dan kabar tentang pernikahan Zero dan Kuran Yuuki. Semua begitu membingungkan untuk Kaname._

**.**

**.**

**Warning : **GaJe, Abal, Alur kecepetan (maybe), Lemon/Lime, OOC, DLDR, Collab With **MerisaHanka**

"Karena kita adalah….—

"—Tunangan".

**JDER**

"…"

Seakan tubuhnya tersengat ber-pon pon sengatan listrik. Tubuhnya kaku seketika, seperti mati rasa. Hanya satu kata 'tunangan'? Oh, jadi kaa-san menyuruhnya untuk bersekolah di Jepang untuk menemui tunanganya.

Hening seketika, tak ada satu pun yang berbicara. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk mencairkan suasanya yang sempat menegang.

"Oh. Hahaha, a-aku mau berjalan jalan sebentar, hehehe". Ucap Sakura kikuk seraya menggaruk rambut merah mudanya yang bahkan tak gatal.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu berkeliling". Ucap Kaname seraya menggandengan tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya keluar ruangan.

"O-oke, jaa—Onii-chan. Oh ya, Karin-chan bilang padaku kalau ia akan ke sini". Ucap Sakura dan pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Sedangkan Sasuke sedang shock mendengar nama Karin.

Yang benar saja, si berisik sepupu sahabatnya itu akan kemari? Kalau Sasuke lebih memilih menikahi adiknya sendiri di banding dengan wanita berisik bernama Karin. Meski itu tak akan terjadi.

"Kepsek". Ujarnya seraya menatap kosong kearah pintu keluar.

"Ya, ada apa Sasu-chan". Ucap kepala sekolah dengan nada seperti wanita, namun menjijikan di telinganya. Sasuke menepuk jidatnya, oh kenapa ia bisa terjebak di sini bersama makhluk makhluk aneh ini?!

"Carikan aku pacar".

**BRUUSH**

Ucapan Sasuke sukses membuat sang kepala sekolah menyemburkan teh yang tadi sempat di minumnya, ia pun kemudian menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tajam kemudian melembut.

"Baiklah, Sasu-chan".

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke menepuk jidatnya. Ia meratapi nasibnya yang memiliki kepala sekolah waria dan setengah waras itu. Mungkin ia akan mencabut gelar sahabatnya yang di cap sebagai 'lelaki paling berisik dan menjijikan'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara di tempat lain. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke, adiknya Uchiha Sakura juga merasakan penderitaan yang sama. Ia merasa canggung hanya untuk sekedar berbicara pada lelaki di sebelahnya yang mengaku adalah tunanganya.

"Errr—Kaname-sama..ehh maksudku Kaname-san—etto aku ingin bertanya sesuatu".

"Baiklah kita bicarakan di asramahku, nanti malam kau akan langsung di pindah kesana". Ucap Kaname seraya menggandeng Sakura menuju asramah Night class.

Mereka kini tiba di depan pintu utama asramah. Berbeda dengan Day class, Night class sungguh menakjubkan. Arsitekturnya di buat semirip mungkin dengan bangunan Eropa.

"Oi, Kaname-sama kau membawa gadis rupanya". Ucap lelaki di depanya seraya mendekat dan memegang dagu Sakura. "Tapi kenapa aku tak mencium bau darah manusia seper—"

**JDUAGH**

Lelaki itu sukses terlempar menabrak sofa dan mengakibatkan sofa yang tak berdosa ikut terjungkir ke belakang.

"Baka. Itu karena aku vampire, apa kau tak bisa membedakan manusia dan vampire eh?". Ucap Sakura seraya berkacak pinggang. Apa tadi? Pria itu bilang dia manusia? Oh bahkan manusia terbodoh pun tau kalau dia vampire.

Sekarang. Apa ada manusia secantik dia? terdengar sombong, memang. Tapi itulah kenyataanya jika ia memang cantik tapi sedikit pendek.

Pria itu kemudian bangkit dan secara tiba tiba melakukan serangan. Kaname tersentak kaget ketika tiba tiba temanya, Aido dengan berani menyerang vampire darah murni Eropa.

Namun serangan tersebut tak berarti jika dengan Sakura. Kaname melihat sendiri, tunanganya dengan kaki berlumuran darah karena terkena serangan Aido.

"Tenang saja Kaname-san. Serangan seperti itu tak akan membuatku cacat. Lihat". Ucapnya kemudian menunjuk kaki kananya yang nyaris putus. Namun seketika kembali seperti semula, tak ada darah yang keluar dari betisnya.

"Ba-Bagaimana bisa?".

"Perkenalkan aku Uchiha Sakura, putri bungsu kerajaan Uchiha. Yoroshiku ne". Ucap Sakura dengan nada yang riang. Aido tercengang dengan gadis di depanya.

"Go-gomennasai Sakura-sama, saya tidak mengenali anda". Ucap Aido membungkuk hormat. Dan itu membuat Sakura merasa tak enak.

"D-daijobu. Mendapat seribu kali serangan'pun aku tak akan merasa kesakitan ataupun mendapat goresan. "Justru akulah yang harus meminta maaf karena aku telah melemparmu sampai membentur sofa, hehehehe. Dan tolong jangan memanggilku seformal itu". Lanjutnya seraya menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal

"Aido jangan kau ulangi. Baiklah, Sakura-chan kita keruanganku". Ucap Kaname kembali menggandeng tangan Kaname seraya berjalan melewati Aido yang terheran heran dengan sifat Kaname.

Tak lama pasangan Yuuki dan Zero memasuki ruangan. Dan kini Aido di buat semakin tercengang karena melihat adegan ciuman antara Zero dan Yuuki di depanya.

"Eh eh?! A-a-aido senpai?! Etto—umm, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?". Ucap Yuuki mengalihkan perhatian. Jujur ia malu dengan adegan yang di lihat Aido.

"Kita cari tempat lain, Yuuki". Ucap Zero langsung menarik Yuuki ke ruangan lain. Sedangkan Aido kini merasakan dirinya seperti vampire tolol. Pertama mendapat bogem mentah dari Sakura, kedua melihat adegan ciuman panas antara Yuuki dan Zero.

"Ingatkan aku untuk bangun dari tidur ini". Ucapnya kemudian bangkit, meski ia berjalan sedikit tertatih tatih hanya untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura kini berada di dalam sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Hanya terdapat satu tempat tidur king size, dua buah sofa merah, televisi, dan almari yang besar. Dia kini duduk di sebuah sofa dengan Kaname di depanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Sakura". Ucap Kaname seraya meneguk minumanya.

"Apa kau benar benar tak keberatan dengan pernikahan ini? Maksudku—".

**GREP**

Sakura tersentak kaget ketika tiba tiba merasakan dekapan hangan dari pemuda yang tak asing bernama Kaname.

Kaname lalu memandang emerald Sakura. Seakan terhipnotis, perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sakura dan begitu pula dengan Sakura.

5 cm

4 cm

3 cm

2 cm

1 cm

Kini tak ada lagi jarak di antara mereka. Kaname menciumnya dengan lembut seakan akan mengatakan bahwa ia sangat menerima perjodohan itu.

Perlahan ciuman yang tadinya berupa kecupan kecupan singkat. Kini berubah menjadi lumatan lumatan kecil namun bergairah. Meski begitu Kaname tidak mengutamakan nafsunya, ia lebih mengutamakan tentang arti dari ciuman itu.

Terdengar lenguhan kecil dari bibir Sakura.

Sedangkan di ambang pintu, nampak sosok wanita berambut putih kecoklatan kini memandang miris kearah Kaname. Kemudin gadis itu memutuskan meninggalkan ruangan yang terasa panas akibat adegan yang di lakoni kedua vampire itu.

Tujuan awalnya yang ingin menawarkan makanan kini sudah tak berniat untuk mengganggu kegiatan Kaname. Namun, meski begitu tak dapat di pungkiri hatinya serasa teriris melihat adegan itu.

Ia pikir setelah Yuuki menikah dengan Zero maka Kaname akan menyukainya dan jatuh ke pelukanya. Namun hal itu harus di tepisnya jauh jauh saat melihat adegan barusan.

Kaname sudah memiliki sosok lain untuk mengisi kekosongan hidupnya. Terlebih sepertinya sosok itu bukan sembarang vampire.

Terlihat dari warna rambutnya yang tak lazim dan bau darahnya yang bahkan tak seperti kebanyakan vampire yang pernah di temuinya.

Rupanya ia harus menyingkirkan satu penghalang lagi. Ia pun menyeringai ketika memikirkan kata 'menyingkirkan'. Siapa pun dia, tak ada yang bisa merebut Kaname darinya. Tak akan dan tak pernah ada.

"Siapa pun kau, aku akan membuatmu menjauh dari Kaname-sama. Bagaimana pun caranya meski aku harus membunuhmu, kau harus menyingkir dari hidup Kaname-sama".

"Karena Kaname-sama hanya miliku". Gumamnya kemudian ia masuk ke dalam kamar asramahnya, seraya memikirkan rencana bagaimana menyingkirkan vampire merah muda itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Strawberry Tomato Cake (A/N)**

Maaf minna. Jika chapter ini mengecewakan ^^ dan entah kenapa saya merasa ingin segera menyelesaikan fic crossover ini. Arigatou karena sudah bersedia membaca fic ini ^^ dan mohon reviewnya ya minna ^_^

Dan maaf untuk **Merisa**. Nanti kamu checknya pas sudah baca ini ya? Bisa kamu edit. Nnt ku kasih pass-ku ^^ Gomen merisa


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Live Vampire School**

**Crossover © Naruto with Vampire Knight**

**Story Written By Strawberry Tomato Cake**

**Genre © Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Vampict.**

**Rate © M**

**.**

**.**

**Summary © **_ Kembalinya Kuran Kaname di Night Class mengejutkan semua murid terlebih para siswi. Lalu kedatangan dua murid baru di Day Class. Dan kabar tentang pernikahan Zero dan Kuran Yuuki. Semua begitu membingungkan untuk Kaname._

**.**

**.**

**Warning : **GaJe, Abal, Alur kecepetan (maybe), Lemon/Lime, OOC, DLDR, Collab With **MerisaHanka**

Pagi yang cerah di Cross Gakuen—ralat—lebih tepatnya di Night class. Nampak beberapa penghuni asrama yang memutuskan mendengkur di bandingkan beraktifitas.

Jelas saja karena mereka semua vampire, makhluk malam dan di pagi hari pastinya akan memilih tidur. Namun ada beberapa yang belum tidur contohnya tiga sosok vampire yang memutuskan untuk berkumpul duduk di sofa dan bercakap cakap.

"Aku tak mau tau Sakura. Kau harus membantuku!". Ucap sosok pemuda yang kini tengah kebingungan seperti ayam yang kehilangan bulunya *Author di gampar Sasuke*

"Tenanglah Sasuke-san, jika kau membentak adikmu terus dia tak akan bisa berpikir". Ucapan Kaname sukses semakin memperburuk mood Sasuke.

"Ck, diam kau Kaname! Kau tak tau apa yang ku rasakan ketika dia berada di dekatku". Ucap Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan sopan santun seperti para vampire lain. Toh dia juga vampire darah murni asal Eropa.

Sakura masih diam dengan pose berpikirnya. Wajahnya yang semakin lama makin memerah karena berpikir keras membuat Kaname khawatir.

"Aha! Sasuke-nii aku mendapat ide yang ku jamin Karin-chan pasti tak akan mengenalimu". Ucapan Sakura sukses membuat Sasuke tersenyum lebar dan memegang kedua bahu Sakura. Menatap emeraldnya yang berbinar-binar.

"Kau memang adiku yang paling pintar. Apa itu?". Ucap Sasuke penasaran.

"Bagaimana kalau Sasuke-nii berdandan saja ala gadis jadi Karin-chan tidak akan mengenali Nii-chan".

**TOENG**

Ucapan Sakura sukses membuat perempat siku muncul di kepala Sasuke. Yang benar saja? Uchiha Sakura menyuruhnya berdandan ala gadis? Ia benar-benar harus mencabut kata-katanya yang mengatakan bahwa Sakura 'pintar'.

Yeah secara akademik memang Sakura pintar, tapi yang benar saja. Ide-idenya tak ada yang **tidak** menyengsarakanya. Sasuke menepuk jidatnya ketika mendapati Kaname tertawa lebar pula.

"Cih, kalian pasangan yang serasi. Yang pink sangat bodoh dan kau, malah membelanya". Ucap Sasuke bersungut sungut.

"Itu benar Sasuke. Kau coba saja menyamar menjadi gadis. Nanti aku akan bilang Ruka". Ucap sosok di belakang Sasuke. Ucapanya sukses membuat moodnya semakin down.

"Jika kau sampai mengatakan pada orang lain. Akan ku **hanguskan** kau". Ucapan Sasuke sukses membuat pemuda di belakangnya langsung terdiam.

"Baiklah baiklah. Ini ideku, kau mau terima atau tidak itu terserah padamu". Ucap Kaname menatap Sasuke yang sudah benar-benar down.

"Ku harap idemu tak membuatku menderita". Ucap Sasuke malas.

"Kau coba saja berpura-pura pacaran dengan Ruka atau tak berpura-pura pun tak apa". Ucapan Kaname sukses membuat mood Sasuke agak sedikit naik tapi yang di pikiran Sasuke, adalah ia tak mengenal Ruka.

"Ta-tapi—".

"Aido akan mengantarmu ke Ruka. Aido". Ucap Kaname seraya memerintahkan Aido untuk mengantar Sasuke ke ruangan Ruka.

"Hai". Aido pun segera menggeret Sasuke keluar dari ruangan itu dan beruntungnya Sasuke hanya diam dan pasrah.

"Jujur saja Kaname-san, aku lebih suka Nii-san menjadi perempuan karena dulu dia pernah di dandani Kaa-sama menjadi perempuan yang imut. Aku bahkan masih menyimpan fotonya". Ucap Sakura pada Kaname yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Hahahaha, jika aku bertemu dengan Mikoto-san aku akan memintanya untuk menunjukan foto itu". Ucapa Kaname sukses membuat Sakura sweatdrops. "Dari pada itu, bagaimana kalau kau ku kenalkan dengan adiku?". Ucap Kaname. Sakura mengangguk senang akhirnya ia akan mempunyai teman perempuan di Cross Gakuen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Strawberrt Tomato Cake***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura memandang gadis di depanya dengan senyum manis miliknya, membalas senyum manis gadis di depanya. Di sebelah gadis itu nampak sosok pemuda berambut silver yang memandangnya datar.

"Lama tak bertemu denganmu Zero. Bagaimana dengan adiku?". Ucap Kaname mengintrupsi.

"Seperti yang kau lihat? Dia baik seperti yang kau inginkan. Dan siapa gadis pink itu?".

**TOENG**

Perempat siku muncul di kepala Sakura ketika mendengar kata 'pink' dari pemuda yang baru di kenalnya itu. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya vampire yang tak mengenalnya menyebutnya pink, bahkan yang parahnya ada yang menyebutnya 'gumpalan permen karet'.

Apa-apaan itu? Ia tau rambutnya pink dan itu mencolok. Tapi bisakah tak menyinggung rambut pinknya? Setidaknya tak menyebutnya 'pink'.

Menyadari perubahan raut kekasihnya membuat Kaname tersenyum geli. Ia tau kalau Sakura memang sensitif dengan sebutan pink, itu ia ketahui dari Mikoto ibu Sakura.

"Hahaha jangan memanggilnya 'pink' Zero. Kau tak liat dia bermuka masam gara-gara kau menyebutnya pink". Ucap Kaname seraya melirik Sakura.

"Baiklah Kaname. Dan aku akan memanggilnya buble gum".

"Katakan sekali lagi". Ucap Sakura tajam seraya memandang Zero.

"Buble gum". Ucap Zero yang tak melihat situasi bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan pingsan.

"…"

"Perlu kukatakan sekali lagi. Buble gum?"

"Ze-zero kau tak—".

**BUAGH**

**JDUAGH**

Sebuah bogem mentah membuat Zero terpental sampai menabrak tembok. Yuuki berjengit kaget ketika mengetahui bahwa suaminya sudah hilang dari sampingnya dan dengan mulus mencium tembok.

"Ze-zero!". Yuuki segera membantu Zero yang sukses mencium tembok untuk bangun.

"Yu-yuuki ingatkan aku untuk tidak macam-macam pada kekasih Kaname". Ucap Zero kemudian kehilangan kesadaran. Kaname meringis kecil membayangkan bagaimana saat di posisi Zero.

Sejauh ini sudah 2 korban pukulan Sakura. Pertama Aido dan kedua Zero dan keduanya berakhir tragis dengan membentur, mencium, menabrak sesuatu benda yang keras.

Sedangkan Sakura memasang wajah tak enak pada Yuuki karena memukul suaminya yang menyebutnya 'buble gum'.

"Daijobu Sakura-chan. Kau tak perlu khawatir, dia akan sadar nanti". Ucapan Yuuki semakin membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Ta-tapi—".

"Sudah tak apa. Suamiku memang terkadang keterlaluan, tapi dia baik kok". Ucap Yuuki seraya tersenyum kearah Sakura.

"Baiklah Yuuki. Aku akan keluar dan mengajak Sakura jalan-jalan. Maaf untuk pukulan telak yang di dapat suami mu". Ucap Kaname seraya menatap ngeri Zero. Sepertinya ia harus berhati hati dengan ucapanya jika tak mau berakhir seperti Zero.

"Daijobu Onii-sama. Nanti aku menyusul kalian setelah Zero sadar". Ucap Yuuki seraya berjalan kearah kamar mandi di ruangan itu.

Kaname dan Sakura keluar dari ruangan itu. Membiarkan Zero di tangani Yuuki, semoga saja Zero tak mengalami amnesia setelah ini. Lagi pula itu kesalahanya juga telah berani macam-macam dengan Uchiha Sakura.

Yeah sebenarnya sudah banyak korban pukulan Sakura, bahkan lebih parah dari pada Zero yang hanya membentur tembok. Contohnya, Sasori pacar—atau sebut saja mantan pacarnya pernah mendapat bogem mentah bahkan sampai tersangkut di atas pohon.

Alasanya karena Sasori pernah **tak sengaja** melihat celana dalam Sakura karena roknya tertiup angin. Dan berakhir pada Sasori yang tersangkut di atas pohon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**A/N**

Hai reader, author, atau flamer sekalipun ^^ selamat malam Straw ucapkan.

Ada pengumuman dari Straw, maaf ini adalah update terakhir Straw untuk fic **Love Live Vampire**. Maaf jika Straw tak bisa update dalam jangka waktu yang akan panjang banget.

Di karenakan setelah Strw menamatkan fic **Detective Payment**. Straw akan berhiastus hingga bulan Mei atau selesai UNAS. Tapi Straw akan aktif lagi setelah itu dan menamatkan fic2 Straw ^^

Straw mohon doa dari kalian semuanya. Doakan Straw supaya sukses UNAS dan kembali menjadi Author, karena menjadi Author adalah impian Straw dari kecil.

Jika penjelasan Straw masih kurang. Kalian bisa baca bio Straw ^^

Arigatou

**Strawberry Tomato Cake**


End file.
